New Year Resolution
by GammaDancer
Summary: Kagome whats to bring Inuyasha to her time to spend New Years with him. When she runs into trouble in the past will she be spending New Years there? Rate M for lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters in this story except Remedy **

**Summary: Kagome want to bring Inuyasha back to her time to spent New Years with her but runs into some trouble when she returns to the past. Will she get back in time for the festival or will she spent her New Years in the past? **

**New Year Resolution**

**Chapter 1 **

**-Kagome P.O.V.-**

**I just walked from the well heading towards Keade's village. I was about to look for Inuyasha when I seen Miroku and Sango walking. I figured Miroku was trying to hit on Sango again and I was right. Just when I was about to call them out Miroku groped her and there was a loud respond after ward. Miroku was knotted unconscious with a red handprint upon his face. I just shook my head; he just didn't learn his lesson from the slaps she had given him for the past three years. It seemed like after we defeated Naraku, Miroku has been constantly trying to flirt with Sango. The conversation would start smoothly and then go completely wrong. Sango loved it when they would just go for walks and talk but hated it when he would touch her. I just wish me and Inuyasha could get along that well. Most of the time we are either fighting or just ignoring each other. _Wait, what am I thinking, me and Inuyasha could never get along and when we do it just go terribly wrong. _I signed and continued to walk to Keade's hut. Maybe, just maybe, I could convince Inuyasha to come with me back to my time to spend New Years with me. Of course I would have to explain what New Years is to him first but hey it might be fun to have him around. **

**As I walk to the hut the wind blew swiftly causing my hair to fly everywhere. I looked up to find Kagura with Rin in the air. They to have became very close ever since Sesshomaru made Kagura his mate. I don't know what made us help him save her but we did. Kagura after ward became a very close allied as well as Sesshomaru but he also kept his distance since him and his brother still didn't get along that well. Rin, Kagura, and I made a vowel that one day we will make them get along or else. I called out to them and they descended upon me. Rin ran over to me screaming aunty Kagome, I still don't know where she got the aunty part from but I really didn't mind. Kagura snickered and came towards me smiling. I knew by the way she smiled something was wrong. It was a fake smiled and her eyes told the rest. Someone or something was in trouble and they or it needed help. I looked at her for a while before asking what was wrong. She averted her eyes in the opposite direction. So I asked Rin, she decided to look at the ground. They looked really worried about something and I needed to find out about it. I placed a hand onto Rin's shoulder and asked her again reassuring her that it, what ever it is, would be ok.**

"**Oh, Kagome don't pressure to tell you what the matter."**

"**Then you tell me Kagura."**

"**Ok." She inhaled then exhaled. I knew this was going to be long. "You see, Rin and I finally managed to get Sessy and Inu together. Well they seem to be getting along find up until a demon attacked them. Inu blamed Sessy for not smelling the demon out before they were attacked. Next Sessy started to attack Inu and Inu attacked back. Sessy dodged the attack and began to run deeper into the forest. Inuyasha being mad at him chased him into the forest. Next I heard a loud scream and look towards where the scream came from. It came from where Inu and Sessy were, so I went to investigate. What I saw was…." She broke down after that. This was the first time I ever seen her like this. I knew it was bad but not this bad. **

**Rin pick up where she left off "...Kagura. signs I followed her into the forest, what we saw is that Sesshomaru-sama was badly injured. His bone bellow his left knee was sticking out. Kagura tried to find Master Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be scene. Rin tried to see if Sesshomaru-sama would wake up but he wouldn't." She started to cry now.**

"**Rin, was Inuyasha badly hurt when Sesshomaru attacked him?" I ask scared that Inuyasha had transformed into his demon form again.**

"**No." she raised her eyebrow at me "why?"**

"**Because he might have transformed into his demon form and attacked Sesshomaru."**

"**What…. are you….. say….ing? Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru because…. he lost control …..of himself." Kagura said in between sobs. **

"**No, what I'm saying if Inuyasha is badly hurt than it is a possibility that he did could have, but Rin you said that he was not injured badly when you last seen him, correct?**

"**Yes." answered Rin with a little hope in her eyes.**

"**Did you smell Inuyasha on Sesshomaru when you approach him, Kagura?"**

"**No, why?"**

"**Just curious that's all."**

"**Aunty Kagome, why did Master Inuyasha run after Sesshomaru-sama?"**

"**I don't know." I could feel the worry building up in me for the two brothers. I began to turn towards the forest when Kagura offered a ride to where her mate was. I took the offer and we were there in a matter of minuets. I walked over to Sesshomaru and examined his leg wound. It was extremely bad and he had lost a lot of blood. That could explain why he had fainted. His skin tone was growing pale. I didn't understand something though, how could he have an injury on his leg but didn't look like he was in a battle. He had no scratches or bruises. I know he is a yokai but his bruises wouldn't have heal that fast if he was in a serious battle. Next I notice that he had neither of his swords with him. He would never travel without his swords, so that was really strange. I than looked at his face and it looked like he was dead, that's impossible for that he wouldn't had died because of that wound. I then called Kagura over to me so she could see the face of her mate. She walked over and fell on her knees and just looked at Sesshomaru. She went as pale as him and started to tremble. I than told her it wasn't him and that it was an imposter. As if on cue the fake Sesshomaru jumped up and rammed his injured knee into Kagura's side. She yelped in pain. I ducked as he tried to hit me across the head. I pulled out an arrow I had been caring on my back and aimed at the imposter who was now running towards Rin.**

**-Rin's P.O.V.-**

**I watched in horror as Sesshomaru-sama charged at me. When he jumped into the air I could see aunty Kagome aiming an arrow at him. I was shock when she actually let it go; it just barely missed Sesshomaru-sama. She screamed something but I was in too much shock to hear exactly what she said. Next thing I knew was that someone had come to my rescue. Miroku had just mad it in the nick of time to move me out of the way of the raging yokai. Finally Sango appeared out of nowhere and threw her boomerang at him. It hit him in the middle splitting him in two. I watch in horror as milord was cut in half. I wiggled myself free thinking all the time through that this Rin was going to loose her lord. When I managed to get free from Miroku's grasp I ran over to milord but was stopped by Kagura. I tried to move her out of my way but she wouldn't budge. I looked up at her with tears in my I eyes for I thought she cared for Sesshomaru-sama. No she couldn't have cared if she just sat there and watched as aunty Kagome killed him. Next I looked at where Sango, Miroku, and Aunty stood and glared at them. **

**-Kagura's P.O.V.-**

**Turning to see Rin running over to the now spliced in half imposter on the ground I walked over to stop her from crying her heart out to him. Then she turned and glared at our three companions apparently she didn't know that man was only pretending to Sesshomaru. I bent down to try and comfort her but she only backed up and started to scream about how I am only pretending to care for her lord and that she wishing that I just had died with Naraku three years ago. Kagome came over to try and comfort her this time and only go screamed at to about trying to kill him. Next it was Sango turn and she had gotten the big one about slicing her lord in half. I couldn't help but giggle at Rin's behavior. I could tell right there she would never let anything happen to Sesshomaru even if she had to risk her life for him and that made me proud of her. Miroku was the one who left and he was the only one who wouldn't have been yelled at since he saved her. He walked over to her and told her that it was an imposter, but what I was surprised is that is hand had actually landed on her butt. Ok I know he could be a pervert sometimes, well all the time but he is touching on this girl I consider my daughter. I was fuming, but I didn't have to attack him because Kagome and Sango already took care of that.**

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

**They began to walk north when Kagura started to feel dizzy. They stopped for a while. Then Kagome notice that Kagura was bleeding at her side. She was thinking that she might have gotten it when that imposter kneed her in her side. She examined the wound and was infected with some kind of poison. She looked through her bag to see if she had any omits to put on the wound. She found what she was looking for and applied it to Kagura's skin. Kagura let out a his and looked a the wound, it was not bad but it was starting to swell and it looked as if poison was coming out of it. Helping Kagura stand Kagome suggested that they fly seeing the wound would get worst if she was to walk.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Else Where**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Someone moan as they stirred. Their hands were tied up to a post and they were in a dark room. When he moved he also felt someone else by him. He looked down to see his brother also tied up to the post. He tried to wake him but he didn't even stir a little. Then he tried to see his surrounding but he felled at that. He started to scream out for anyone who could possible is by them. All he got was silence. Next he tried to claw his way out of the rope that bonded him to the post but he only managed to scratch his hand until it started to bleed. He tried screaming out for someone again and this time he got and answer from a person he didn't know who it came from.**

"**Stop yelling you baka hanyou. No one will be able to find you and your brother. You stuck here with me." Said the voice with an evil laugh.**

"**Who are you?" screamed Inuyasha.**

""**I'm……"**

**Cliffies are the best ne? You tell me and please tell me what you think of this story and tell the truth.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters in this story except Remedy and Kiroru

A/N: I got 2 reviews for last chappie and I thank my critic friend and Inuyasha-backlashwave. I got 133 hits so I decided to update

**Previously on New Year Resolution:**

"**Stop yelling you baka hanyou. No one will be able to find you and your brother. You stuck here with me." Said the voice with an evil laugh.**

"**Who are you?" screamed Inuyasha.**

"**I'm……"**

**Now**

"**I'm Kiroru."**

"**What the hell you want with us."**

"**Milord has some unfinished business that deals with you two."**

"**And what is that?" barked a very pissed hanyou. **

**There was no answer to Inuyasha's question. He let out a low growl and began to claw at the ropes that bind him and his brother to the post again but only made the wound he made before worst. He looked to his left to where his brother is and began to nudge him. He stopped when he heard a growl and Sesshomaru opened up his eyes. He looked around not know where he is. He tried moving but couldn't and realized that he was tied down. He sighed and thought back to what had happed up until he just woke.**

'**_That idiot hanyou got us into this with his stupidity.' _Sesshomaru thought as he remembers what happened.**

**Flashback begins**

**_Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Rin where walking in the forest heading back to Kaede's village for some well deserved rest. They have been traveling for three months and were tiered when they ran into Inuyasha. He was sitting in the God Tree watching over the village for any attacks from demons. He jumped down when he saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped walking and Rin walked into him not paying attention to what was going on in front of her. She looked around her adopted father's leg and saw Inuyasha. She ran to him and gave him a hug._**

_**Inuyasha stood up from his hug with Rin and looked at his brother then Kagura. He didn't know why they where here but decided to ask**_

"_**Sesshomaru why are you here?"**_

"_**For some relaxation," said the taiyokai in his usual calm/cold voice.**_

"_**Feh. And why should I let you come into the village?"**_

**_  
"Please Inuyasha-sama. Rin is tired of traveling around and sleeping on the hard ground. Please can we stay," cried Rin. _**

**_Everyone knew that Inuyasha had a soft spot for any female crying, so he let her though. Since Rin was only pretending to cry she gave him a heartily smile and skipped to Kaede's hut to see the others. Kagura giggled and Sesshomaru smiled at how easy it was for her to get past hanyou. The hanyou turned and glared at the two. Kagura began to walk toward the hut too and wasn't stopped, but when Sesshomaru did he was. Inuyasha said that he had to talk to him before going back to the others. Kagura stopped and turned to her mate. She knew that once they were along they would probably fight. Sesshomaru nodded as to tell her that everything was going to be fine, so she left only to be turned back around hearing melt hitting together._**

**_Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru at full force. Sesshomaru merely dodge the attack. He sheeted his sword. His claws began to glow green and he brought out his poison whip. Inuyasha jumped up and brought tetsaiga (sp?) down at his brother. The taiyokai dodged again and hit Inuyasha with his whip. Inuyasha hissed in pain this time he released his wind scare. Just managing to dodge this attack everything went black for the taiyokai._**

**Flashback ends**

**Sesshomaru growl knowing he was taken out that easily by something that he neither sensed nor felt. His was thinking about a way to get out of this predicament when his train of thought was interrupted by his brother.**

"**You know this is your fault right?" said Inuyasha coldly.**

"**Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked avoiding the question.**

"**I don't know, but we need to get out of here."**

"**Cut the rope."**

"**What?"**

"**This Sesshomaru don't repeat himself."**

"**Feh. Why should I cut the rope?" **

"**So I can get out and release us."**

"**Well I can't. You do it."**

"**And why, Inuyasha, can't you do it?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

"**I already tried that is why."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Else where in the castle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A man in a black haori and hakama chuckled as he watched the two bicker from out of Kanna's mirror. He stood having enough of seeing the two inu-yokai fighting. He told Kanna to follow him to see if their preparation for this evening was completed. She follow him know that she was not going to like what is going to happen when her sister and friends get there. After Naraku's death Kanna had to suck up to this guy who is trying to do the impossible by defeating Inuyasha and gang. She knew first hand that was not going to be possible but she was going to let him find that out. She still couldn't figure out why she even stayed with him this long. **

**They entered a room about the size of a grand ball room. Man about 5'10 stood with is back to them. Upon hearing the door close he turned around and bowed. When he rose he ushered them to sit at the head of a large table that was setup. Kanna sat as the two men began to talk.**

"**Remedy-sama, why all these preparation?" said Kiroru**

"**Well if you must know that we are going to have guess at the castle in an hour and I want to welcome them." Remedy said with a smirk.**

"**What kind of welcoming milord?" Kanna asked. **

"**Kanna you should already know, but since you asked. We are going to let them get comfortable around here. Next is something me and only me need to know, so lets began shall we."**

**Kanna eyed Remedy for awhile. She had a bad feeling what ever was going on in his head involved her somehow.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Somewhere near the castle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sango suggested that they land a few feet away from the castle so they wouldn't be spotted easily. Getting off of Kiara, she ran off into the forest to change. Miroku tried to help Rin off of Kagura's feather but stopped when Kagura glared at him. He backed up and allowed Kagome to help them both off. They head in the direction of the castle with Kagome leading, Rin and Kagura behind her, and Sango with Kiara in her arms and Miroku at the rear. They made in to the castle in about an hour and headed inside to be greeted by….**

A/N: Ok this is it until next time and I apologize for taking so long with update. If anyone wants info about Kanna just e-mail me at and I will give you the info. Please review and flames are welcome as well. I'll update with 3 reviews or more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters in this story except Remedy and Kiroru

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm going to try to update faster since school is going to slow down a little because of testing. I also notice that there are typos in this and they are going to be fixing soon. Warning: This and the next 3 are going to be short.

_**Previously on New Year Resolution:**_

**Sango suggested that they land a few feet away from the castle so they wouldn't be spotted easily. Getting off of Kiara, she ran off into the forest to change. Miroku tried to help Rin off of Kagura's feather but stopped when Kagura glared at him. He backed up and allowed Kagome to help them both off. They head in the direction of the castle with Kagome leading, Rin and Kagura behind her, and Sango with Kiara in her arms and Miroku at the rear. They made it to the castle in about an hour and headed inside to be greeted by….**

_**Now**_

**They made it to the castle in about an hour and headed inside to be greeted by Bankotsu. Everyone eyes widen is shock to find that one of the Band of Seven members had greeted them at the door. He stared blankly at him for a while and then asked did they want to come in or stay outside. He turned leading back inside and Rin had summoned up the courage to follow him in. Everyone followed than after a full recovery from the shock they had just received.**

**They had been walking down a hall for fifteen minuets when Bankotsu stopped at a door to their left and usher them in. Kagome and Sango were amazed at what they were seeing. In the room there are two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the ceiling head doves and angles painted on it. The wall had paintings of passed rulers of the castle hanging on them. The floor had designs on it that were tough to make out. To them it looked like a ball room just in this case it wasn't a ball. Bankotsu had left after letting them in to go tell his lord that they were there.**

**Once the door shut Kagome felt a strong demonic aura was surrounding the castle. She wondered why she didn't feel it until now. She wasn't they only who felt it, Rin started to frigid where she was standing, Sango and Kiara looked as if they was ready for a battle, Kagura had an unsettling expression on her face, and Miroku took out and o-fuda ready for whatever was heading their way. The door opened and in stepped at guy dressed in royal attire with a little girl on his left. Kagura eyes widen when she seen her sister. Kanna and Kagura stared at each other not noticing that everyone head taken at seat on the floor which was oddly warm for the time of year. The lord cleared his throat and the two sisters snapped out of their dazed and looked at sat down.**

"**Well nice of you to stop by. My name is Remedy and this is Kanna, who I believe you already know. May ask of why you all are here?" said Remedy already knowing why they where here. **

"**Nice to meet you too Remedy-sama and yes we know Kanna very well. We are here looking for a hanyou named Inuyasha and…." Sango stated and was interrupted by Miroku who said**

"**A demon by the name of Sesshomaru, her mate." He then pointed a Kagura who was still looking at Kanna.**

"**Well let me think. I think they were here for a while but I'm not sure if it was them. Kanna go get Kiroru." Kanna left as Remedy talk to the group and went to find Kiroru.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshomaru caught the scent of his mate, young ward, the girls and monk who hung around with his brother in the castle. He had a bad feeling that whom ever kidnapped them was about to do something to them. _What the hell do you have in store for them you bastard? You hurt them and you will die._ Thought Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha had a similar thought because he too smells their scent. He was still messing with the rope which he had managed to loosen a little. The rope broke finally and he was set free. He undid his brother's ties and now they had to find a way to get out of the cell. **

**They looked out of the cell and no one was around. It was a little weird that there wouldn't be any guards around the cell. They considered that their luck. Inuyasha tried to pick the lock with his claws. He learned how to pick a lock from Kagome. He heard a soft click and kicked the cell door open.**

A/N: That is it for now I'll try to update again latter but for now this is it. Don't worry I'm splitting this into parts so it will be short for I have to bring a special guess in soon. Oh I have notice that my hits don't mate how many review I have gotten. I am accepting anonymous review so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters in this story except Remedy and Kiroru

Sorry for not updating for over a year but I just don't have the feel of this story anymore but I am going to finish it I just don't know when and I am not making any promises.

**Chapter 4**

_Previously on NYR_

**Sesshomaru was out the door first and then Inuyasha. They ran to the left trying to find a way out. They didn't find anyway out that way and upon turning around the came face to face with a hundred demons. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha took the demons out fast. Running the opposite way they found a stairway. **

_Now_

"**Damn Sesshomaru you could help out!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother who continued to run straight through all the demons.**

"**Try to keep up than little brother." Sesshomaru laughed as he dodged a bunch of demons as they came charging down the steps.**

"**Fuck you! You Bastard!" 'I can't use my wind scar with him in front of me.'**

**Sesshomaru jumped over another horde of youkai and turned in mid-air producing a poison whip in the process. He began to slice through them leaving nothing behind but the smell of chard flesh. Retracting the whip he then began to fight with his claws. He cut down half of the charging before Inuyasha caught up with him.**

"**Where are they coming from?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Who knows but you can use your wind scar now." With that the Taiyoukai jumped behind his brother.**

"**Finally, WIND SCAR!"**

**The blast destroyed the rest of them and the support beam of the stairs. The inu brothers jumped onto fallen debris to the main floor. They raced down the halls following the scent of their pack.**

**---------------------------**

**With Kanna**

**--------------------------**

**The void youkai came up to a door that had a dragon design on it. She stood there waiting for the youkai inside to acknowledge her. She knew that he could scent her outside the room. Kanna stood there for a good twenty minuets. She signed then decided to just knock.**

'**He is probably sleeping again.'**

"**Who is it?" came the voice from within.**

"**Remedy-sama requests your attention in the main conference room."**

**The door swung open violently. There stood a ryu youkai looking as if he just went for a swim with the sharks. He had scares baring his tan skin, his usually neat deep green hair was everywhere, and his black eyes dilated. He glanced down at the youkai in front of him. He sneered when he saw her just staring into space.**

"**Are you sure you got your soul back from that imbecile?" He asked her.**

**Kanna snapped out of it and glared at him. "Yes, I did. If you don't believe me why don't you ask him, or did you not revive him like you were suppose to?"**

"**I revived that fool and he seem to be out of it at the moment. I might of did the incarnation wrong and he ended up not having a brain when he came back." The ryu youkai said. "Not that he had one in the first place and Remedy don't have one either." He mumbled to himself.**

"**What was that?" **

"**Nothing just let me get him and tell Remedy-sama I will be right there."**

"**Humph." And Kanna was out of the ryu's sight.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Like I said before I am truly sorry for the long awaited update. But this story is not a promise. I will update when I have time. If you read 'Case of the Ex' I am sorry but that story is on a strict hiatus.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the characters in this story except Remedy and Kiroru

**Chapter 5**

**A dark figure sat in the middle of a summoning circle. His long black hair covered his nude form. Ruby eyes could be seen from the inside. They were glaring at the person who had brought him back from the dead. His lips were turned into a frown; for he was shackled down to prevent him from moving or escaping. He yanked his right arm towards his body to try and break the bonds. He was not a hanyou to be held down and he refuse to be so. Still glaring at the ryu, who was pulling out clothes from the closet, he scanned his aura. The ryu looked weak and didn't look at all worthy of a challenge. The ryu threw the clothes at his feet, and then unshackled him. Bad move on his part. The ryu stood back and watched him.**

**Kiroru hated his master just as much as he hated his assignment. He had to revive this vile creature who now sat in his room stinking it up with his scent. He couldn't figure out why his master just didn't hire a witch to do this. It would have saved him the trouble and a lot of time that was wasted. Now he had to give this abomination his clothes. Kiroru took a mental note to burn them later when this foolish plan of Remedy's fails. Once he got the clothes he threw them at the hanyou's feet.**

"**Get dressed." He ordered after he unshackled him.**

**A sneer encompassed the demon's face. "No one orders me around." Said the demon coldly.**

"**No one but me and Remedy-sama. Now get dressed half-breed." Kiroru said crossing his arms.**

**The hanyou obeyed. He chided in his head that this will be the only time the he would obey any orders thrown at him. He pulled on the hakamas first feeling the breeze not suiting him. Next the kimono, which he stuffed into his hakamas, and then his put on haori. He stood up afterward.**

"**Come on my master wants you in his presents." Kiroru turned in opened the door. He waited until the abomination left the room to close the door.**

----------------------------------------------

**With Remedy and the Inu group**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Sango looked around the room. Everything felt peaceful so why was she feeling so disturb about the place. Something wasn't right about it. She looked at their host. He seemed to have a dark aura around him. She wondered did everyone else feel it too. Of course they had to feel it. It like struck them in the face once they stepped into the castle's threshold. The castle itself reminded them of Naraku's when they went to finish him off. The only difference is that that there was no miasma to choke them. Sighing she was broken out of her ravine when Kagome began to speak.**

"**Do you not know what goes on around your own castle?"**

"**What do you mean miko?" Remedy asked. **

"**Kagome please. I mean that if Sesshomaru or Inuyasha passed through here you would have surly known."**

"**No I would not have known. It is relatively quiet around here."**

"**But we know that those two were fighting when they would have passed through here."**

**Remedy's eye narrowed. The miko was very observant. Something most females, be them priestess or farm worker, weren't. She would have notice that those two were fighting and would have still been when passing here. "I must have ignored it for my guards as training."**

"**Something you have lack of. Guards I mean." There was a reason that she is taking psychology in school, something she was desperately trying to forget for its mountain of homework.**

"**Very nosy little wench aren't you?"**

"**No but I feel more comfort knowing my surroundings." Kagome smiled at the sneer on the lord's face.**

**Remedy was about to speak when Kanna came in. She informed him that Kiroru will be there once he has taken care of their guest. The lord smiled and nodded to the void demon. **_**So Kiroru was able to bring Naraku back from the grave. This should prove most interesting when those two mutts find their friends dead.**_

**Kanna took her seat next to her master just as the whole castle shook. It sounded as if they were under an attack. Everyone stood ready for a battle.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**A.N. I hope that you like.**

**angel-up-above-heaven: You scared me by that you told me to hurry up with the update for this story. And ****SESSHY IS MINE!!!**


End file.
